Fire and Water
by chilled monkey
Summary: Axel returns to the Duel Spirit dimension to aid Maiden of the Aqua against an evil Duel Spirit.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters. This story is purely a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **Maiden of the Aqua is one of my favourite Duel Monsters and I really enjoyed the episodes she was in, particularly her scenes with Axel. That was what inspired me to write this.

This story takes place after the series finale.

* * *

Axel Brodie stood on the rocky cliff top, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could smell saltwater and seaweed; the fresh, natural scents of the ocean, untainted by urbanisation. He listened intently to the sound of waves splashing against rock and seagulls cawing to each other overhead.

After a moment he opened his eyes and gazed out at the endless expanse of blue water as it gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight. Axel wasn't normally one to pay much attention to scenery, other than from a tactical point of view, but he had to admit that it was a beautiful sight.

He hadn't come here for the view though. He had come here because looking out at the sea made him feel closer to _her._

_Maiden of the Aqua _he thought. In his mind's eye he could clearly see the beautiful Duel Spirit smiling gently at him. Her blue hair in its neat, distinctive coiled style, her aquamarine eyes and elegant features, her…

His face grew hot and he hurriedly shut off that line of thought.

It wasn't just her physical beauty though. She had believed in him at a time when he didn't even believe in himself. He recalled the kind but firm encouragement she had given him when she had told him that he inspired confidence in others, the courage she had displayed in looking for duellists to oppose the Supreme King despite knowing how dangerous such a search would be.

He chuckled softly at the irony that he of all people should fall for a Duel Spirit of water. Since returning from the other dimension he had found himself thinking about her all of the time.

"But what's the point?" he wondered aloud. "She's in another dimension entirely. I can't even call or write to her. I know I should let her go and move on, but I can't. I just can't stop feeling this way."

Axel forced himself to stop thinking and gazed out at the ocean once more. He stood there for over an hour before finally heading back home.

* * *

At the same time in another dimension Maiden of the Aqua knelt before a stained glass window of the Sea King. The preparations for the ritual she was about to perform were complete. She was nearly ready to begin.

"I'm so sorry Axel" she whispered. "After everything you've done it's wrong to ask more of you, but for the sake of my world I must."

She closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly and deeply as she entered the meditative state needed for astral communication.

* * *

That night Axel lay tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep. In his dreams he was standing in a vast empty plain. All around him was a deep white mist that reduced visibility to zero.

As he looked around trying to get his bearings a faint but unmistakeable voice called out, "Axel… Axel, can you hear me?"

"Maiden of the Aqua, is that you?" Axel called hopefully. Just hearing her voice made his heart quicken.

"Axel… I need your help." Her voice seemed to grow fainter as if she was getting further away. "Go to the cliff… There is a…"

Before she could finish the sentence her voice faded away completely, as if swallowed up by the mist.

"Maiden! Maiden!" Axel yelled.

His eyes flew open and he awoke with a start. He leaned back, panting heavily as he realised where he was.

_No way was that just a dream_ he thought. _She's in trouble and she needs my help. Hold on Maiden, I won't let you down!_

* * *

Recalling what she had said in his dream-vision he quickly headed to the same cliff where he had been gazing out to sea the other day. As he drew closer he saw a pillar of golden sparkles flowing upwards. He recognised it as a portal similar to the one he and the others had gone through to rescue Jesse.

"It looks more stable than the last one but I'd better not take any chances. I hope this'll be enough."

He drew out his Volcanic Doomfire card and pointed it at the portal. Sure enough the monster materialised in front of him and shot an energy beam at the portal. It condensed into a solid pillar of white light.

"Okay here I come" said Axel as he leaped into the portal.

* * *

When his vision cleared he found himself standing in a large empty hall with numerous white marble columns. The walls and floor were decorated with beautiful mosaics depicting undersea animals. A stained glass window depicted a merman with a crown gripping a golden trident.

"Hello Axel" said a familiar melodic voice from behind him.

He turned and there she was; that same kind smile on her face. Axel couldn't help but stare as she gracefully walked up to him.

"I'm glad to see you again" she said.

He shook his head, clearing his wits and said "I'm glad to see you again too."

Her smile faded and an apologetic look came over her face. "I'm sorry to trouble you but I need your help…"

"No don't apologise" he blurted out. "It's no trouble at all, I'm happy to help you." His face flushed with embarrassment and he hastily added, "t that is, you know, I'll help anyone in trouble…"

Maiden of the Aqua laughed lightly and he immediately fell silent. "I know Axel, I know" she said.

Axel took a moment to regain his composure and then asked, "So uh, where is this place?"

"This is the Temple of the Sea King" she replied. "I'm in charge of tending it."

"So this is where you live huh?"

"That's right." Her expression became serious once more as she said, "As I said before, Axel I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"A Duel Spirit called The Dark Ruler is attempting to release three monsters of incredible power and evil. They were sealed away long ago so that they could never threaten this world. The Dark Ruler thinks he can control them and use them to conquer this world but if they are released they will destroy everything in their path, including him."

"What are these monsters?"

"They're known as the Wicked God monsters; evil counterparts of the Egyptian God monsters. They are The Wicked Dreadroot, The Wicked Eraser and The Wicked Avatar."

"Yeah I've heard of them" said Axel. "Sure I'll help, but how come you didn't call Jaden? Wouldn't he be more suited for something like this?"

"Jaden is preoccupied with another crisis at this moment" she replied. "Besides, I can only contact people that I've met personally."

She hesitated a moment before saying, "People that I feel a connection to."

"You feel it too?" Axel said before he could stop himself.

"Too?" Maiden looked at him quizzically for a moment but then shook her head. "There is no time for that now. We must hurry. Follow me"

"Yeah, you're right" he agreed.

He followed her through a door that led outside the temple. Axel looked around at the familiar landscape of Dark World. "So how do we get there?"

"Like this." Maiden placed two fingers to her lips and whistled a high clear note. A few seconds later there was a thunderous roar from overhead and a shadow fell over them.

Axel looked up to see a huge Red-Eyes Black Dragon swooping down towards them. "Get behind me" he yelled as he reached for his duel disc.

Maiden stepped forwards and stopped him with a hand on his arm. "It's okay Axel. This is a friend of mine."

The Red-Eyes landed next to them, his wings neatly folding up. He lowered his head and made a low growling noise as she patted his snout.

"Yes I'm glad to see you too" she said before turning to Axel. "Red-Eyes will take us to where the Wicked Gods are imprisoned. We have to get there before The Dark Ruler releases them."

"Got it" he replied.

They climbed onto the mighty dragon's back. Once they were on securely Red-Eyes flapped his wings and rose up into the air.

Despite knowing how high up they were Axel wasn't concerned. Maiden of the Aqua trusted Red-Eyes and that was enough for him.

* * *

In no time at all they arrived at a cave set into the foot of a cliff face. Red-Eyes landed and his passengers climbed down.

"This cave leads to the Wicked Gods prison" Maiden explained. "We have to be careful; The Dark Ruler will probably have set traps."

"No worries" sad Axel.

She smiled at Red-Eyes. "Thank you for getting us here" she said.

He growled softly before taking off and disappearing into the sky.

"I'll take point" said Axel. "Don't worry I'm good at spotting traps."

"Very well. Lead the way brave warrior" she said with a smile.

"Uh sure" he replied, feeling his face grow hot.

* * *

They proceeded through the stone corridors, their way lit by flickering torches set into iron sconces. Twice Axel spotted traps and destroyed them with cards fired from his duel disk.

Eventually they came to a steep slope. To the right of it was an underground lake. The slope ended in a rocky plateau leading to another tunnel, with a cliff edge that dropped directly into the lake.

As he continued forwards Axel stopped suddenly as he sensed that they were not alone. His instinct was proved right a second later as a monster emerged from a tunnel up ahead.

"Vorse Raider" Axel said darkly.

"That's right" growled the beast warrior. "My boss sent me here to kill you."

"We'll see about that" replied Axel.

As he started to draw his duel disc Vorse Raider called "activate trap Shadow Spell!"

A trap card flipped up and chains shot out from it. Before Axel could react, the chains wrapped securely around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Hey!" He struggled but couldn't get loose.

Vorse Raider roared with laughter. "Now you can stand there and watch as I cut off your friend's pretty little head!"

"Stay away from her!" Axel yelled.

Vorse Raider merely laughed and sprang forwards, his axe raised.

Maiden stood still, her face calm. At the last possible second she brought up her trident and deflected the attack. Vorse Raider slashed at her again but that too was turned aside. He went into a wild flurry driven by bloodlust, raining down blows furiously, but none of his attacks found their mark. Her serene expression never wavered as she easily parried each blow.

Axel watched in awe as she continued to fend off his slashes and chops with calm elegance, flowing like the ocean currents so that attacks missed her completely or turning them away with fluid, ebbing movements.

Snarling in frustration Vorse Raider took a step back, turned and swung his axe at Axel. He jumped back, narrowly dodging the deadly blade, but lost his footing and tumbled over the edge of the cliff. He hit the water with a splash and sank like a stone.

"Axel!"

Vorse Raider slashed at her head but she ducked under it and dived after Axel. She passed smoothly through the lake's surface with barely a ripple and glided down after him.

As he hit the lake bed Axel focused on his father's training to stay calm. _Struggling won't help. It'll just use up my oxygen faster. I have to trust Maiden to get me out of this._

Maiden smiled to herself as she saw how composed he was. _Don't worry Axel. I'll get you out of this_ she thought.

Two quick thrusts of her trident sliced easily through the links and the chains around him fell away. She took a firm grip on his hand and kicked upwards, heading for the surface of the lake.

Vorse Raider, peering down eagerly for any signs of his prey, was surprised when a duel disc broke the surface of the lake and fired three blazing cards at him. All three slammed directly into his broad chest and he dissolved in a haze of yellow sparkles.

Axel coughed and spluttered as Maiden helped him ashore. "Thanks" he said. "If it hadn't been for you I'd have been a goner."

"You're welcome" she smiled. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied. "You were amazing back there."

"Thank you."

"I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Well I am a temple guardian. I don't like to fight but I can if I must" she explained.

"Yeah, I can respect that" Axel said. "Anyway we'd best continue."

"Yes we should."

* * *

The rest of the trek through the tunnels passed without incident. Finally they came to a large chamber with a giant door set into the rock. In front of it there stood The Dark Ruler himself. He was humanoid, with red eyes and green skin, dressed in a dark purple robe with a black and gold cowl and heavy shoulder pads. Over his torso was a bone white breastplate fashioned in the likeness of a human skull. His clawed hands were raised and he was chanting something in a language Axel didn't recognise.

On either side of him was a Cyber Soldier of Darkworld. They were hulking blue and purple robot with three green optics and large metal claws in place of hands.

Behind them was a cage filled with captive Duel Spirits. All of them whimpered fearfully as they watched the proceedings.

Maiden's eyes widened. "The Dark Ruler is going to sacrifice them and use their energy to break the seal and release the Wicked Gods! Axel we have to stop him!"

"We will" he said firmly. Without thinking he put his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "I won't let you down."

"I know" she replied. Their eyes met and for a moment they merely stared at each other.

Axel said hesitantly, "Look Maiden… if we don't make it…"

She pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. "We will make it" she said in a tone of calm certainty.

Axel nodded and drew his duel disc.

Unaware of what was going on, the Dark Ruler ordered, "Bring the sacrifices."

But as the Cyber Soldiers turned to obey, a flaming card shot through the air and blasted the lock off the cage. The door flew open and the Duel Spirits within poured out.

Axel emerged from hiding, duel disc ant the ready. "Get to safety, I'll handle these guys" he said.

"Kill him and recapture the sacrifices" growled the Dark Ruler.

The two Cyber Soldiers began to advance. Axel fired twice, but his fiery cards exploded on hitting them with no effect. He leaped and rolled out of the way as they returned fire with green lasers that narrowly missed him. Assuming a shooting stance he fired again, but once more there was no effect.

"No good, their armour's too strong" he said.

"Allow me" said Maiden as she stepped forwards.

She raised her trident and held it in front of her, pointing upwards as she chanted, "From the watery depths of the oceans I call upon the seven seas to douse these soldiers of darkness. Turn armour to rust!"

As she finished her chant she turned her trident and held it sideways. It began to emit a yellow glow as the floor of the chamber suddenly became covered in knee-deep water. Both Cyber Soldiers of Darkworld froze in place as red-brown rust crept up their legs and enveloped them.

Axel watched in fascination. In regular Duel Monsters Maiden of the Aqua's effect did not weaken Pyro or Machine-type monsters the way the Umi field spell did, but he knew that in this world not all of the usual rules applied.

"Now, Axel!" Maiden called.

"Got it" he replied. He fired twice and both Cyber Soldiers exploded into fragments.

The Dark Ruler glared furiously as the water vanished. "You will not stop me" he growled.

"Get these people to safety" said Axel as his own disc shifted from gun mode to duel mode. "I'll handle this guy."

"All right. Be careful" she called as she began to hustle the newly liberated Duel Spirits down the tunnel she and Axel had followed.

"I will" he replied.

Axel and the Dark Ruler faced each other. "Let me guess, we'll settle this with a Duel" he said.

The evil monster smiled darkly. "Yes, but not in the way you mean."

A staff tipped with gleaming blades appeared in his hands and he slashed at Axel's head. He narrowly ducked under it and then jumped back to avoid a forwards stab.

The Dark Ruler stabbed at him again. This time instead of retreating Axel sidestepped, caught hold of the shaft and kicked his foe right in the face. His grip broken he stumbled back while Axel snapped the staff over his knee and then tossed the pieces aside.

Recovering quicker than expected, the Dark Ruler rushed him in a sudden tackle. Both of them went to the floor as they grappled furiously. After a moment, the Dark Ruler managed to pin his opponent to the ground. His hands closed around Axel's throat and he began to strangle him.

"Die human" he snarled

Axel gagged and choked as he tried futilely to pry his attacker's hands away from his throat. Realising that wasn't going to work he reached out for the bladed end of the staff he'd just snapped. It was close but with the oxygen flow to his brain impeded his vision was darkening and the distance he knew to be just a few inches felt like several metres.

"First I'll kill you, then I'll track down the Maiden" his foe snarled.

That did it. With a last desperate surge of strength, Axel took hold of the broken staff and jabbed sideways, piercing the Dark Ruler's chest. The evil monster's jaws opened wide as if to scream but no sound emerged as he dissolved into motes of gold light.

Axel dropped the broken weapon and panted as he drew air into his burning lungs. For a long moment he lay exhausted but victorious.

* * *

Maiden of the Aqua hurried back through the cave. The Duel Spirits they had rescued had departed, borne away by Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but she had insisted on remaining. Red-Eyes was not happy with her decision but had reluctantly agreed. She prayed frantically that Axel was all right.

She stopped abruptly as she saw someone approaching. Her heart leapt as she recognised who it was.

"Axel!"

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, overcome with relief. He laughed lightly as he returned the hug "I'm glad to see you too."

As she let go she noticed the bruises on his throat and how fatigued he looked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, that fight just took a lot out of me" he replied. "But it worked out fine. The Dark Ruler's gone and the Wicked Gods aren't going anywhere. Are the Duel Spirits we rescued okay?"

"They're fine. Red-Eyes carried all of them to safety."

"That's great. Mission accomplished."

They stepped out of the cave just as Red-Eyes landed outside. Maiden smiled at him. "Take us back to the temple Red-Eyes" she said.

The dragon gave a low affirmative growl.

* * *

Some time later, after they had returned to the Sea King's Temple and Axel had had time to rest, Maiden met him in the main hall again.

"I can't thank you enough Axel" she said. "Thanks to you this world is safe."

"Hey, no need to thank me, I'm happy to help" he replied. "Besides, I couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled demurely, but Axel thought he could see a hint of regret in her eyes. "It's time for you to go home. I'll arrange to open another portal…"

"No!" Axel blurted out. She looked at him questioningly.

"I, I don't want to go back" he said. "I want to stay here… with you."

"Axel…"

"I mean it. Ever since my friends and I left this world I've always been thinking about you. Look… I know you don't feel the same way but…"

His words were cut off as she leaned forwards and kissed him. She drew back and grinned impishly at his astonished look.

"I feel the same way Axel" she said warmly.

He grinned delightedly. "All right! So, you uh, want to go steady?"

"I would like that very much."

Axel's grin broadened as a happiness he had never felt before surged through him.


End file.
